My Love Is All I Have
by oddmoonbi
Summary: Songfic-Chapter 4 is up! Lorelai decides to try some different type of food, while Rory starts to realize her true fealings.-RD RJ
1. I'm Waiting For My Playboy Magazine

A/N: Hey everyone, I hope you guys like this story. It's going to be a short song story if that I possible lol. And no What The Heart Wants is not finish. I just have not had time to finish it yet. With school, homework, and friends. Life gets pretty busy.. I know you all know what I'm talking about, but I heard this song again for like the millionth time and decided to do something with t. So here is this one hope you all enjoy.  
  
*~Oddmoonbi  
  
My Love Is All I Have  
  
Rory was walking down the sidewalk, threw the very familiar town. All the same people walking down the street or huddled together talking. But today she was trying to hide herself from all those people to not be seen. Because today she was crying, it wasn't anything new. Dean normally would say or do something that would make her cry and run off. She would always run off, she would never stay and face her problems. She wrapped her arms around herself, because to make matters worse it had started to rain and she had forgotten her jacket in Dean's car when she ran from him.  
  
When she passed the diner she peeked up threw the windows and slowed her walking pace. The usual spot by the counter was taken by the usual person, Jess. He was as usual reading a book-or so he liked to play off-and ignoring orders from Luke. Rory looked back down at her feet and sped back up. Jess looked up and saw the back of a coffee brown head, and a red shirt over blue jeans. He knew exactly who it was when he saw her hair. And he knew it wasn't normal for her to pass Luke's up or to be walking in the rain without a jacket.  
  
Jess removed his book from the counter and placed it in his back pocket, then headed towards the diner door, only to be stopped by Luke.  
  
"Jess, where do you think your going?" Luke yelled from behind the counter.  
  
"Out."  
  
With that Jess grabbed his coat and opened the door.  
  
"Be more specif-"  
  
Luke was cut off by Jess closing the door. Luke just watched threw the window as Jess walked down the sidewalk and fought to get his coat on.  
  
Jess found her exactly where he thought he would. And she was still crying, but luckily the rain had stopped. Jess slowly and quietly approached her; he didn't want to disturb her if she didn't want him there.  
  
She looked up at him, and he stopped dead in his tracks. He grinned, a quirky boyish grin and when Rory looked back at the water he sat down beside her. Neither said anything, he didn't want to disrupt her thoughts. Then she spoke.  
  
"I bet I know what you're thinking." Rory said trying to speak threw the tears.  
  
Jess looked over at her just as she turned her head to look at him. He locked eyes with her.  
  
"I'll bet you don't." He spoke softly as he slowly reached over to slowly and softly wipe away her tears with his thumb. "But you can go ahead and try." Jess smirked and stared into Rory's eyes. He could see a grin trying to tug itself onto Rory's lips.  
  
She turned her head from him and then spoke.  
  
"I bet your thinking about how stupid I am for being with him."  
  
"With who?" Jess said innocently.  
  
Rory looked up at him. "Jess."  
  
"Sorry couldn't help it."  
  
Rory looked away again but Jess kept watching her.  
  
"But you're wrong. I wasn't thinking about you and ba-Dean. I was thinking about the Playboy magazine I had ordered last month, and it's still not in." Jess smirked.  
  
Rory looked up at him, but this time smiling.  
  
"You don't have to do this." Rory said still looking at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You didn't have to come after me."  
  
Jess just looked at her.  
  
"Who said I came after you?"  
  
Rory punched his shoulder while smiling.  
  
"I have to get home." She said staring into the water.  
  
"Yea I have to get back to work." Jess said staring at her.  
  
Rory looked up met his mysterious dark brown eyes. She took a deep breath; he was staring at her so intently. But she felt safe. She smiled. "You mean go read?"  
  
Jess stood and reached to help her up. "No, work, you heard me right."  
  
Rory grabbed his hand and he pulled her up. But she quickly let go. She was scaring herself. She didn't like Jess like that; Jess is like a big brother. But yet whenever she's around him she feels safe, and wanted, and loved. Unlike with Dean it feels like she is supposed to kiss him or to be seen with him.  
  
As the two started walking away from the bridge Rory looked over at Jess and smiled.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"For?" Jess looked over at her.  
  
"Being there when I needed you."  
  
"I'll always be here for you, don't worry. Here."  
  
Jess took his coat off and put it around Rory them put his arm over her shoulder and hugged her.  
  
As they came to the clearing Rory starting looking for Jess's car.  
  
"Where's your car?"  
  
"Oh it's at Gypsy's, it's busted up again." Jess put his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Dean never has to bring his car there does he?" Jess said out loud to himself.  
  
Rory gave him a confused look. "What?"  
  
Jess mentally kicked himself for saying that out loud, so he went ahead and finished what he started. "Dean never has to bring his Lexus to Gypsy's does he?" Jess looked up at Rory and realized that he was in total wrong; he should have kept his mouth shut.  
  
"No, I don't think he has. But what does that have to do with anything Jess?"  
  
"Nothing." Jess turned to walk away but Rory grabbed his arm.  
  
"Jess, I don't like his car. If this is what you're getting at, which just to let you know I'm really confused I hate his car. I'd rather be in your car, that's why I asked where it was."  
  
Jess looked down at Rory's hand that was still on his arm, and then looked up at her. "Where's his ring?"  
  
Rory looked down and realized her hand was still on his arm. She quickly pulled it up to her chest; she put her thump and pointer finger over the right ring finger. She turned her head from Jess. "I..I didn't put it on this morning."  
  
Jess held back a smirk, and then took off the silver ring that he always wore. He looked at it then took a deep breath and took Rory's hand. He opened her hand palm up and placed the silver ring in it. "Well will you wear this? It's probably a little big; I have a chain that you could put it on. I could give it to you next time you come by the diner."  
  
Rory smiled. "Of course Jess, I'll wear it. I'll get mom to come by tonight and I can get that chain then."  
  
Jess grinned. "Ok I'll see you later then."  
  
"Yea later."  
  
Jess hugged Rory, and then when he was pulling away he stopped and whispered in her ear. "Don't worry it'll get better." He let Rory go then both of them smiling they turned and headed in different directions. Jess then stopped, turned and hollered at Rory. "And don't forget to bring my coat back with you." He smirked and headed back to the diner.  
  
***  
  
I don't know what he does to make you cry  
  
but I'll be there to make you smile  
  
I don't have a fancy car  
  
to get to you I'd walk a thousand miles  
  
I don't care if he buys you nice things  
  
Does his gifts come from the heart - I don't know...  
  
But if you were my girl  
  
I'd make it so we'd never be apart  
  
But my love is all I have to give  
  
Without you I don't think I can live  
  
I wish I could give the world to you... but  
  
Love is all I have to give(give..)  
  
*** 


	2. The 'Book' Is Just A Cover

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! They mean lots. Like I said before this is just a song fic and it's only going to be like three chaps, so here's the second chapter.  
  
*~Oddmoonbi  
  
My Love Is All I Have  
  
Jess was again at the counter of the diner with a book between his arms. He was ignoring customers that came and left, but his main goal was to ignore Luke. And he was achieving it. He was waiting for Rory to come by, she had told him she would and she always stuck by her word unless something major came up. But then she would call. But every time he heard that bell on the door he would secretly glance up hoping it was Rory. But it would only be more loud people from the little quiet town. Which he never understood. The town was so small and quiet, but yet the people were so loud and always moving.  
  
He shook his head trying to remove thoughts of the town when he heard the bell again, but along with the bell he heard her voice. It always carried so softly and easily over a room, whatever room. It didn't matter if it was a large, quiet room; or a small, noisy room; you could always hear her. And you could hear Lorelai no matter what was going on. A grin slipped out onto his lips, he forced it to leave. But he kept his eyes on the blurry words in front of him. They had become hard to read as soon as he heard her voice, it happened every time.  
  
"So Dean what are you and Rory doing tonight." Lorelai asked while trying to flag Luke down for coffee.  
  
When Jess heard Dean's name, then his voice, his head shot up. He found exactly where the three were sitting and just stared. He had thought that Rory and him were in a fight again. Jess shook his head, he never would get Dean. Jess started looking for his coat; he knew that Rory wouldn't have worn it in front of Dean. Then he spotted a large purse, it was bulging at the sides, and the button looked as if it had been forced closed. Jess grinned; he knew his coat was in her bag, mostly because Rory normally didn't carry a bag, especially a bag that looked like that.  
  
Luke walked around Jess with a new pot of coffee. "Hey Uncle Luke, let me get that." Jess walked to Luke and took the two mugs and the hot pot of coffee and headed over to the three people he had been watching.  
  
As he approached the table he received some dirty looks from Dean, he just grinned back at him, hoping to annoy him. Jess turned his attention to Lorelai she was giving him a confused look; he normally didn't do anything, just stood at the counter and read. Then once he got to the table he looked at Rory, she kept eyeing her bag. He figured trying to tell him that his coat was in there, he smirked and set the coffee and mugs down.  
  
"Are you sick today or something Jess?" Lorelai asked as she reached for her mug of coffee.  
  
Jess just looked at her. "No."  
  
"Oh well I mean, I'm happy that you're here you know. Because if you wouldn't have been here I would've never gotten my coffee." Lorelai took a sip of her coffee and smiled, then set the mug down. "And I sure wouldn't have wanted that."  
  
Jess took out a notepad and pen then looked at Dean. "And what do you want to drink?"  
  
Dean just glared at Jess. "Coke."  
  
"Got it. Luke will come over to take your orders. Rory Luke has something upstairs for you; I think it's a book or something." Jess kept eye contact with Rory, hoping she would understand that 'book' was just a cover, and then he turned and walked back to the counter.  
  
"Wow that was two whole sentences!" Lorelai stated before taking a sip of coffee.  
  
Dean chuckled. "Yea, didn't realize it was possible."  
  
Rory just looked at Dean and her mom, then leaned over and grabbed her bag and stood up. "I guess I'll go see what Luke has for me."  
  
"Ok sweets, burger and fries?"  
  
"Yea mom." Rory turned and headed up the stairs.  
  
Jess watched Rory walk up the stairs, and he tried to time it carefully so Dean wouldn't get suspicious. After about five minutes Jess hollered at Luke that he was taking a bathroom break and ran up the stairs.  
  
Rory was sitting on the couch reading one of Jess's books; she looked up when she heard him come in. Jess looked over at the coat rack and saw his coat hanging dry beside Luke's. He walked over to his dresser and pulled the silver chain out of a box. When he turned around Rory was right behind him, holding out the ring he had given her. Jess took the ring and slid it on the chain.  
  
"Here." Jess walked behind Rory and slowly put the chain around her neck. "I thought you two were in a fight." Jess clasped the chain and fought to keep his hands from touching her back, or shoulders.  
  
Rory let her hair fall and turned around to face Jess. For a split second Rory could see into his eyes and they weren't unreadable, then they were back to normal. Dark and mysterious, almost as if they were fake eyes on a doll. Rory looked down at her hands, she realized that he had, had his guard down, but apparently he didn't want it down. She returned her eyes to his, nothing had changed. She hadn't really expected them too. But she wanted to see that part of him again, the part of him that let his guard down and didn't care.  
  
"Well, apparently we're not." Rory said as she fidgeted with her hands.  
  
"Did he bring you your coat?"  
  
"No, he didn't even know I had left it."  
  
"Ah. Did he even know you had left?"  
  
Rory gave him a dirty look. "Yea, to my surprise he did. You know this evening when he met mom and me, he said he needed to talk to me. So mom went ahead and I was figuring it was about earlier. And I was like yea I need to talk to you too, and he told me to start. So I went in complete detail of what I've been thinking all day, of what he done and what we need to start doing and stuff. And I noticed that he was just had this smile on his face and he was just staring at me, like he was just staring straight threw me. So you wanna know what his response was?"  
  
"Well, yea. I do."  
  
"His response was 'So you wanna go see The Matrix Revolutions, Gothika, Scary Movie 3, or you want to come watch me play basketball with the guys?' I just stared at him, and told him that I was too tired and was just going to go home."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"No it's my fault."  
  
"What? How do you figure that?"  
  
"I don't know but I must have done something."  
  
"No Rory, it's not your fault. Dean is just caught up in himself right now."  
  
Rory's smile was faint but Jess knew it wasn't fake. "Thanks Jess." Rory reached over and hugged Jess. She held on longer than she should have because she ended up not wanting to let go. She realized she wanted to stay with him, she made herself let go and walk to the door.  
  
When Rory reentered the diner Dean came charging up to her. She thought for sure he was going to blow.  
  
"Dean I need to talk to you about something, it's really important."  
  
"Rory can it wait?"  
  
"No Dean I really need to talk to you, right now."  
  
"Well you know that we have that basketball game Tuesday right?"  
  
Rory nodded her head. "Yea in three days."  
  
"Well the guys came by and told me that there going over to ti-pi and egg the other team's cars and homes."  
  
Rory had a confused look on her face, she shrugged her shoulders. "So?"  
  
"So I'm going to help, your going to have to wait I'm sorry." Dean leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on the lips and ran off out the door. Rory watched him run across the street and meet up with some of his friends.  
  
She looked over her shoulder and saw Jess standing on the stairwell watching her. She knew he had seen the whole thing. She looked down and turned back around, she felt defeated. She let out a long breath, and then slowly walked back to the table her mother was still occupying.  
  
"Hey sweets, where's Dean headed?"  
  
***  
  
When you talk(when you talk), does it seem like he's not  
  
even listening to a word you say?  
  
That's ok babe, just tell me your problems  
  
I'll try my best to kiss them all AWAY...  
  
Does he leave(does he leave) when you need him the most?  
  
Does his friends get all your time?  
  
Baby please, I'm on my knees  
  
praying for the day that you'll be mine!  
  
But my love is all I have to give  
  
Without you I don't think I can live  
  
I wish I could give the world to you... but  
  
Love is all I have to give(give..)  
  
*** 


	3. Her Broken Puzzle

A/N: Hey guys, I know Dean is acting like a jerk and that he isn't really like this. But I am doing this with the song. But Dean is a good boyfriend, but not for Rory. But that's just how I feel. But I do hope you enjoy this story even though it is quite odd lol. But just a warning, this chapter has some twist in it so please just hang in there because I have to get by some stuff. Thanks.  
  
*~Oddmoonbi  
  
My Love Is All I Have  
  
Rory was sitting at the bridge thinking about her and Dean. Trying to determine if she really was in love with him. She sighed and stretched out, lying back on her hands and looking at the water behind her sneaker covered feet.  
  
"When did my life become so complicated? And why didn't I see it happening?" She asked herself out loud; completely oblivious that someone was standing at the end of the bridge watching her. She returned her thoughts to the day before when Dean had completely walked out on her for his friends. A frown covered her beautiful face.  
  
Jess watched Rory, he could tell that she was upset and he didn't blame her. He knew Dean could be crude but what he did yesterday was just a new low for him. Jess looked down at his feet, then slowly back up at Rory as he started towards her. He knew she wasn't crying, he had been watching her for a while and she never gave any type of sign to prove that she was crying.  
  
Jess finally reached Rory and she never looked up. She just kept staring out at the water. But he knew that she knew he was there, so he sat down beside her.  
  
"That was a nice little scene yesterday wasn't it?" Rory asked still not looking at him, a part of her wishing that he wouldn't have found her.  
  
"Yea, I guess." Jess responded cautiously not really knowing how to respond to her question.  
  
"Hmmp..." Rory sat back up and folded her legs then wrapped her arms around her knees. She just stared at her feet, trying to connect the puzzle that had so quickly fallen apart in her life. She finally looked up at Jess with tears fighting to fall. "And I don't have a clue what to do."  
  
Jess looked up at her and into her eyes. Her eyes always gave away what she was feeling. Jess sighed; in her eyes he saw fear, confusion, and doubt. And he knew that, that doubt was of herself. Since about three months into Dean and Rory's relationship Dean started to slowly break her down. But everyone was oblivious to it, everyone but Jess and he wasn't sure if Lorelai just ignored it or truly was oblivious to it.  
  
The whole time all these thoughts were flying through Jess's mind he had let his wall down without knowing it. The wall that he had, had up for so long. Rory just stared at him. She wasn't sure if it was on purpose or by accident, but she knew Jess's block was down again. Just like when he had given her the necklace, but then Jess caught it and didn't let her see, didn't let her see into his eyes and what he was feeling. But now he wasn't even trying to stop it. "Jess." Rory said in an almost whisper.  
  
Jess blinked and knew that he had let his wall down; he silently cursed himself for it. "It's ok, I know what you mean." Jess tried to reassure her, but not really knowing how.  
  
Rory just looked back down at her feet again. "It all just fell apart so quickly." The tears started to fall. "I don't even know or remember what happened."  
  
Jess just watched her talk. He really didn't know what to say to her, but maybe just being able to let some of it off her chest would make things a bit better for her.  
  
Rory looked back at Jess, her face red from crying. "What happened? Why didn't anyone stop it, stop me? Dean was so sweet at first, but now it's like I'm a..a..."  
  
"A trophy?" Jess asked watching more tears fall from her beautiful blue eyes.  
  
Rory looked down again. "Yea."  
  
Jess reached over and pulled Rory to him. She turned and put her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck. Rory cried into his shoulder. When she had finally stopped crying Jess released her from his arms. Rory leaned back, her arms still around his neck and her face only inches from his. She looked into his eyes, then at his lips. Then she leaned in, Jess followed her movements. Then at the last possible second Rory jumped up. She put her hands on her forehead. "Oh crud, crud. Jess I'm sorry." Then she took off down the bridge and out of Jess's sight.  
  
Rory didn't stop running until she reached the road, she would have kept running to her house but someone stopped her. And that someone being the last person she wanted to see, Dean.  
  
"Hey Rory." He grabbed her by her arm; she hadn't seen him when she ran by. She stopped and turned to face him hoping her eyes weren't still red from crying.  
  
"Hey Dean." Rory said forcing a smile.  
  
Dean let Rory's arm go. "Rory are you ok? Have you been crying?" Dean asked concerned.  
  
"Yea Dean, I'm fine." Rory looked away, but not in the direction of the bridge. Because she knew Jess would be standing there at the opening.  
  
"Well um...Rory, I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry about yesterday. All of it. I was a jerk yesterday morning and a jerk last night for walking out on you like that. I'm sorry." Dean smiled, hoping that when Rory looked up at him that his smile would sell the package.  
  
Rory looked up at him. This is how he always done it, go out and do what he wants and when he wants too then comes back and tries to get her to forgive him. 'Jess was right, trophy.' She thought to herself as she stared at his disgustingly fake smile. She looked away again, but this time towards the bridge and saw him leaning up against a tree. His usual unreadable expression. She frowned, hoping he would understand, and wouldn't be mad at her. But he never moved, his expression stayed the same.  
  
Rory felt Dean's finger under her chin, he gently pulled her head to face him. Rory tried to keep her eyes on Jess but she couldn't, Dean had her head turned to face him. He put his hands on her cheeks and looked into her eyes. "Rory please forgive me." He sounded so sincere, but she knew it was just a cover.  
  
Rory shook her head yes and then felt Dean's lips against hers. But felt nothing. She wondered what it would have felt like to kiss Jess, and regretted pulling away. Dean released her lips from their prison and then took Rory's hand. Rory glanced towards the spot where Jess was. She saw him stand up and walk off. Guilt flooded her body as she let Dean walk her home. 


	4. Two Week Old Chinese

A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated, just been way too busy. I hope you guys like this chapter. Let me know. How was ya'lls Christmas? Mine was pretty good. Hope you all enjoy, Happy New Year!  
  
My Love Is All I Have  
  
Usual Disclaimers Apply  
  
Rory was lying on her bed; she was reading one of her novels. Well if anyone was to enter her room that's what she would say she was doing. She had lost herself in her thoughts; she kept seeing Jess's face when he saw her with Dean, after she almost kissed him. He was so hurt and she knew it. She shouldn't have let Dean walk her home. She was glad it was July; she didn't have to worry about any schoolwork while she had all this personal stuff going on.  
  
Then she started wondering if her mom noticed how Dean was to her, or if she just didn't want to notice, or if she noticed at all. Right at that time there was a knock at the door, it wasn't a normal knock, and it was done like some secret club knock or something which caused all of Rory's thoughts to fall to the back of her mind.  
  
"You can come in." She hollered to her mom through the door.  
  
Lorelai slowly opened the door and peeked her head in. She then proceeded to look around the room the slowly sneak into Rory's room and quietly shut the bedroom door behind her. Lorelai then ran and jumped onto Rory's bed, landing right beside Rory.  
  
"You didn't do the second half of the code, what if I was an intruder trying to kidnap you?" Lorelai said seriously.  
  
"What code mom?" Rory looked from her book up to her mom.  
  
Lorelai leaned to Rory's ear and whispered. "The one we made up, you know. It starts off with the 'Scooby Doo' tune, then 'Dawson's Creek'. Then the second half is the Oopa loopa doopidy doo song from 'Willy Wonka and The Chocolate Factory'."  
  
Rory looked back at her book. "Mom why and when did we make this knock code?"  
  
"Well, why because if someone broke into the house and I was upstairs and you in your room, I could sneak down, do the knock and get in then we could sneak out through your bedroom window." Lorelai stated smiling. "And when, well last month."  
  
Rory looked up at her mother. "And last month when 'we' made up this code why I wasn't aware of it?" Rory said seriously. "And second, why would someone want to break into our house?"  
  
Lorelai just looked at her daughter. "Well..to steal.all the leftover Chinese in the fridge."  
  
"Mom that Chinese has been in the fridge for two weeks, I don't think anyone would be stealing it." Rory looked back at her book and started reading. Figuring that her point had been made, and that there was no knock code.  
  
"What's wrong with the Chinese?" Lorelai asked curiously.  
  
Rory looked back at her mom; she let out a laugh as she spoke. "That Chinese has been in the fridge for 'two' weeks mom. It's not any good anymore, another words you could get sick." Rory returned to her book.  
  
Lorelai looked at the bedroom door, then grabbed Rory's arm and pulled her off of the bed. "We need to go to Luke's come on." Lorelai pulled Rory out of her bedroom and to the hallway.  
  
"Mom why do we have to go to Luke's?"  
  
"I need some coffee. Hopefully it will save me." Lorelai said the last sentence under her breath. Not realizing that Rory had heard her.  
  
"Save you from what?"  
  
"I'll explain on the way come on." Lorelai grabbed her keys off of the dresser in the hall and then pulled Rory out the front door.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Rory and Lorelai entered the full diner, they walked up to the counter and Lorelai hollered at Luke.  
  
Luke walked out from the kitchen to the counter. "What is she yelling about?"  
  
"Luke I need coffee, please give me coffee I need it bad!" Lorelai begged.  
  
Luke looked at Rory. "What's her problem?"  
  
"Well she decided she was hungry and wanted to see what two week old Chinese tasted like." Rory answered.  
  
"What? Why do ya'll even have two week old Chinese in your house?"  
  
"Mom doesn't like to throw things out."  
  
"Um... Hello I'm the one that ate the food, can I please have some coffee." Lorelai said pointing to herself. Luke shook his head and followed Lorelai's instruction's. He set two cups of coffee in front of the two girls. Lorelai eagerly picked up her mug and sipped the coffee. She set it back on the counter, smiling and a content look on her face Lorelai looked at Luke.  
  
"My coffee angel is still here. I never doubted you coffee angel."  
  
Luke just rolled his eyes and walked off to take more orders. As Luke walked up to a table Jess came down the stairs. As he stepped into the diner he saw Rory and wanted to turn around but fought the urge. He walked to his spot at the end of the counter and pulled out his book.  
  
Rory saw Jess enter the diner, and their eyes had locked when he looked up at her. When he looked at her Rory felt different, she felt a little nervous. She blamed it on what happened at the bridge the day before and wondered if it was the same for him. But then she realized that she really did regret not going through with the kiss, but was it just curiosity. She took her eyes off of his leaning figure and looked at her mom.  
  
"Mom."  
  
"Hmmm?" Lorelai turned and looked at her daughter.  
  
"How would you say or describe Dean and my relationship?"  
  
"Uh...I don't know." Lorelai looked at Rory confused.  
  
"Ok, if you're in love with someone how do you think you're supposed to feel about them?"  
  
"I think you should want to be with them all the time, and think about them when your eyes are open and closed. And when you are with them, you should feel like the safest and luckiest person on the planet. That person should be the only person that can make you happy when you are sad, and that person should know you inside and out. And you and that person should be able to tell what type of mood, and what's wrong with each other just by looking at one another." Lorelai said with a large smile on her face. Then concern struck accompanied by a frown. "Why?"  
  
"No reason, just wanted to know your opinion on it." Rory looked back at her coffee, realizing that practically everything her mother said was how she felt with Jess and nothing like Dean.  
  
"Rory, there's got to be a reason. Now what is it?"  
  
Rory took in a breath then looked up at her mom. "I don't love him." 


End file.
